It's About Time
by Lexiconiful
Summary: Remember how Randy dashes in to the captain's office when Sharona is there... The missing scenes concerning Randy and Sharona from Season 8's 'Mr. Monk and Sharona' that detail how they finally, finally get together. Sweet, romantic, funny, and never any angst. It will start at K and move up in steaminess rating as the chapters progress. I do not own Monk or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Randy was pulling the file that Monk and Natalie had asked for when he overheard two officers chatting around the corner. He recognized Officer Jackson's voice as he'd been the one to transfer Natalie's call to him just a few minutes earlier.

"So I'm waiting for the Lt. to come to the phone and Natalie mentions that the case file has to do with the lady that used to work for Mr. Monk."

Randy froze.

"Oh, yeah. Sharona something," the other officer, Thomas, drawled. "She had a real thick accent," Randy smiled as he remembered her snappy comebacks. "And she used to wear those tops." Officer Thomas let out an appreciative sigh that was echoed by Randy out of sight around the corner.

"Before my time, buddy. Anyway, Natalie said she was going to meet them here for the file."

Randy moved around the corner so fast that the two jumped. "What! Sharona? Here?" He watched the startled officers take their hands from their guns and took a deep breath. "Sorry. You said Sharona Fleming is coming here to San Francisco?" He tried to look casual as he cleared his throat. His voice had gone a little high.

"Uhh...yeah," Officer Jackson said. He looked at his partner and noted the smirk directed at the lieutenant. "Although it sounds like she's already here. In the city." He watched, fascinated, as the lieutenant pumped both fists in the air. "Natalie said she's meeting them here at the station in a few minutes."

Randy steadfastly ignored the smirk. Officer Thomas used to rib him about his 'crush' on Sharona years ago. "She's coming here? Now?" He ran a hand over his hair and straightened his jacket, the file in his hand forgotten.

The smirk got worse. "Don't worry Lieutenant." Officer Thomas grabbed his partner by the arm and tugged him towards the bullpen. "You look real pretty," he assured him loudly once he was out of reach.

Randy was so distracted and nervous that he didn't respond. He looked at his watch. Natalie had called about twenty minutes ago. Sharona could be here by now, he thought and dashed towards the front lobby.

He planned his strategy as he went. He'd casually welcome her back, he thought to himself. He ignored the people who looked at him funny as he practiced saying 'Hello', 'hi', and 'great to see you!'. Would she look the same? Was she still as spunky and feisty as ever? God, he hoped so.

He got to the door that separated the offices from the lobby and stopped. Cool it, Disher, he thought to himself. You're just happy to see an old colleague, friend, he corrected. She'd see no reason to tease him about being hung up on her.

Because he wasn't, he assured himself. He wiped a sweaty palm on his pants as her reached for the door handle. Just because he'd never met anyone like her, anyone as strong, as kind, as pretty, as good with her kid, and who could wear those clothes like she did...that did not make him hung up on her. Those were just facts, he nodded to himself. After all, he was a trained observer.

He used that training to peek around the doorway. When he didn't see her, he blew out a breath and walked into the lobby. He'd just hang out here for a little while, he decided as he brushed at his jacket again. It'd be nice if she saw a friendly face when she came in.

"Ahem!"

Randy turned to look at the Sergeant manning the desk. "Did you say something?"

Sergeant Richmond, a veteran cop with a bushier mustache that the Captain, raised an eyebrow. "I said, 'ahem'." He shook his head. "I said it four times, I might add."

"Oh, sorry. What...," Randy whipped around as the front doors opened.

The sergeant smiled as Randy visibly deflated and turned back towards him. He remembered the lieutenant's leanings, too. "I thought you might want to know that I sent that nice Miss Sharona up to Captain Stotellmeyer's office."

Randy gaped at him for a moment then rushed once more tOffice office doors.

The door would only open with a key card or if the buzzer was pushed. The devil in him made wait a few moments while Randy wrestled with the doorknob, then remembering his keycard, slapped all his pockets in an effort to find it, all while doing an impatient two-step that reminded Richmond of his three year old grandchild doing the potty dance. He hit the buzzer and chewed on his mustache to keep from laughing out loud.

"Thanks!" Randy called out as he pulled the door open and raced down the hallway.

"Go get 'er, kid." Richmond said with a smile.

- Please review! I love those things;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Randy had kept in touch with Sharona a bit through the years. When she'd moved back to Jersey he'd known and accepted (kind of) that she was back with Trevor. He'd given her a quick call when Monk had hired Natalie, and again when they'd cracked their first case together because, of course she'd want to know. Ever since then, he'd give her a ring every few months and fill her in with what was happening with Monk, the Captain, Natalie, and himself, of course.

They were, acquaintances, he'd reasoned. Long distance penpals with a phone. The only person he'd ever mentioned the quarterly calls to was his mother, and he'd stopped doing that when she'd called him a moron and stormed out of the room.

He'd try to act cool and suave when recounting his dates to she'd laugh at him and ask him what really happened. So through the years he'd told her about the fake girlfriend who'd worked for the Chinese mafia, the accountant who'd ended up breaking it off because he didn't have a firm financial plan. Then there was the fitness coach, whom he'd ended up dumping because she wouldn't let him have pizza and beer. And he'd stopped rolling his eyes whenever she'd 'wax on', as he liked to call it, about Trevor. He never pointed out how it seemed like each Trevor conversation started with her saying, 'So Trevor just started a new job...'.

Then, several months ago, after he'd recounted Monk's latest exploit and the Captain's relationship status, he'd asked how Trevor was doing. He'd been dating someone then and the question was always more natural when that was the case. Sharona had been uncharacteristically quiet for a moment before she blatantly changed the subject. He'd felt bad that Sharona's relationship woes seemed to rearing their ugly heads again. He'd also steadfastly ignored the stupid flip his heart gave at the time. It was an all too familiar sensation that he remembered from all those years ago whenever she'd dumped some loser.

When his relationship with what's-her-name had hit the skids, his mind automatically went back to Sharona, just like it always did. But this time, instead of shaking it off and moving on like always, he allowed himself the novelty of yearning a little. He knew that was why he hadn't dated anyone for a while. Not on purpose, he'd reasoned. After all, he hadn't actually known if she and Trevor had broken up.

But he knew what she sounded like when she was unhappy. And sad. And mad. The fact that she was across the country and out of his life didn't mean that he didn't want her to be happy. Right?

So he'd called her. Maybe a little sooner than he normally would have. He'd called her house phone instead of her cell, and if Trevor happened to pick up...well, he'd have his answer without having to actually bring it up.

Benji had answered, but he hadn't recognized him at first, his voice having moved firmly out of its adolescent squeakiness.

"Hey, Mr. Disher. Is Monk okay?" Benji asked.

"Uhh...yeah. Monk." He blanked for a moment as all of the carefully pre-constructed topics in his head readjusted to talk with Benji and not either of his parents. "Monk is fine, Benji. How are you? Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID." Benji said simply. "But, I'm good. You?"

"Good. I'm good. Glad to hear you're also...good" He closed his eyes and winced at himself. God. Why hadn't he called her cell phone! "Anyway, is your mom...or dad around?" He asked casually.

Benji paused. "My mom is here, but my dad…," Randy found himself holding his breath. "Ah, my dad doesn't live here anymore. They've seperated," he finished with a sigh. He waited a moment, but there was no response. "Hello?"

Randy brought the phone back to his ear, lowering the arms he'd involuntarily punched over his head. "Yeah! I'm here," he cleared his suddenly dry throat. "I'm sorry to hear that, Benji."

"Thanks, Lieutenant. So...," the line was quiet for a moment as Benji waited for Randy to speak. "I'll go get my mom."

"Wait!" Randy yelled, causing Benji to yank the phone away from his ear. "Um, it sounds like a tough time right now. It wasn't important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Because right now he had absolutely no idea what he'd say to Sharona."I'm sure."

"Okay. Well, bye."

"Hey, Benji!" Randy called out hurriedly.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of your mom, okay?" Randy finished softly.

Randy could almost see the smile through the telephone lines. "Will do, Lieutenant Disher."

He hadn't spoken to her since that last phone call. He'd wanted to wait until he was firmly in a relationship, just so he wouldn't do or as anything stupid. But it hadn't happened. He,d gone on a couple of dates, sure, but nothing was sticking.

And now she was here.

"Excuse me. Sorry! Excuse me." Randy worked his way towards the Captain's office through a sudden, unnecessary mass of humanity. "Come on people! Important police business coming through!"

The sudden silence was deafening. He stopped for a moment and nervously adjusted his tie. "Not that all of you are not also doing, um, important...police...business." He gave up after a few eye rolls in his direction and kept pressing through the crowd, getting more nervous the closer he got.

He had no idea he'd been chanting, 'is she here?', until he was suddenly in the Captain's office.

"There she is. She is...here." He said dumbly as he came to a stop. stared. "Wow. You look great," he said sincerely. And she did.

She grinned at him. "Thank you, Randy."

They smiled at each other for a moment until Randy shook off his stupor and walked towards her, to envelop her in a tight hug.

Leland looked away with a smirk as Randy and Sharona drew apart, but held on to each other for a moment longer.

Randy couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didnt know how she did it, but she actually looked better!

"It's really good to see you, Randy," she said with a wobbly smile.

He stepped back beside the Captain and grinned at her. "And...?"

"And what?" She asked him in that accent he loved.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Just waiting for the punch line. You always used to set me up and hit me with a zinger."

She had the nerve to look surprised. "What, I did that?"

"Only all the time." He looked at the Captain, who nodded, amused.

She winced apologetically. "Oh, my god, was I awful?"

"No! You were...," his grin faded as he looked in her eyes. "Truth is, I missed it." He swallowed and gave her a polite once over. "Excuse me for repeating myself," he said a bit huskily, "But you look great."

She gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you."

Natalie and Monk came into the office as the two stood looking at each other.

"Hey, Randy," Natalie greeted. "Did you pull that rap sheet?"

"Ah, no," he said absently, still staring at Sharona. "I didn't get a chance."

Natalie just looked at him for a second, then pointed. "Isn't it right there in your hand?"

Randy looked away from Sharona and to the folder in his hand. "Oh. Yeah," he smiled sheepishly. "There is it." And handed it over

Sharona gave him one of her teasing glanced before turning to Monk and Natalie.

Randy could barely follow the conversation as his eyes kept roving over Sharona and a new mantra started in his head; she's here, she's here.

He snapped back as the conversation about her uncle and their suspicions about his 'accidents' came out. He knew Sharona was going to have a hard time with this as Monk delved deeper and deeper. He'd just make sure to be there for her while she was here, he thought to himself and steadfastly ignored the secret hope that something _was_ wrong so that she'd stay in San Francisco a little longer.

He took the file back as Captain Stottlemeyer tugged Monk out of the room to speak with him, then had to concentrate extra hard as Sharona came up beside him to look over his shoulder at the folder.

You can do this, he said to himself. But...god, she smelled and looked so good.

This was going to be tough.

More to come. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

(This part, up to the elevator conversation is straight from the show. (Context my friends;-))

"Yes, I have all the affidavits." Randy rifled through the files on his desk. "I'm leaving right now. I'll meet you downstairs."

Sharona walked into the office just as he got off the phone. "Hey," she greeted him nervously as she watched him mess with his desk.

"Oh, uh, what are you doing here?" He asked, distracted. Where were those files?

"Are you busy?"

"Well, yeah actually. I'm due in court like, ten minutes ago." The D.A. was going to kill him.

"Oh," she said softly, disappointed. "I...I just need to talk to someone. And I just remember how good I used to feel after I talked to you ...so," she shrugged.

He shrugged on his jacket and stared at her. "Really?" he asked, ridiculously touched. "Yeah. Okay. Walk me downstairs. What's going on?"

"Randy, Adrian thinks my uncle's some kind of scam artist." They hurried away from his desk towards the elevator as Sharona filled him in. "We went to his apartment and there were some pillows on the floor, and Adrian thinks he was practicing how to fall."

"Well, that makes sense," Randy admitted simply.

"It does?"

"Doesn't it?"

"That doesn't mean he's a con artist," she said incredulously. "I mean lots of pe…"

They got to the elevator and Randy realized he'd forgotten his briefcase. "Oooh!"

Sharona jogged after him as he raced back to his desk. "Lot of people practice how to fall!"

"Why?", he asked.

She huffed out an annoyed breath. "In case they fall. It's common sense."

"Yeah, but, Sharona you gotta admit, if Monk thinks you uncle's running some kind of scam, he's probably running some kind of scam."

"Ohh! Randy, Adrian is not...he's not infallible," she argued as he grabbed his case and they started off once more. "He's been wrong before. Remember the ski instructor? Adrian said he was the guy, and it ended up being his twin brother. Do you remember that one?"

"Yeah. No. He was the guy, remember?" he reminded her gently. "There was no brother. He was pretending to be his own twin."

"Well, I still don't believe it," she said stubbornly.

"Well, look," he pushed the elevator button. "If you're talking about track record, why would this be the one case he screws up?"

"Oh, 'cause he's not thinking straight. Natalie's turned him against me."

Randy gave her a look. "Why would she do that?"

She gave him a look right back. "'Cause she's jealous," she said righteously. "Adrian likes me better."

"Did he say that?" he asked, doubtful as the elevator door pinged and started to open.

"No, but I can tell," she told him as they got onto the elevator. "A woman can tell…," she slowed down a bit as her brain caught up to her mouth and she realized who she was talking to. "...who likes who."

Their eyes met and glanced away, a little awkward as they stood beside each other and waited for the doors to close.

Randy glanced at her again. "She can?" Randy asked nervously and stood up a little straighter.

"Absolutely," she said softly.

Their eyes met and held as the elevator doors closed. Sharona's eyes dropped first and Randy watched, enthralled, as a blush stole up her cheeks.

So she knew, he thought to himself, both a little miffed and mortified. Or at least...she used to know. But that was years ago.

He almost stayed quiet, but she'd never blushed before. Rolled her eyes, shaken her head, and sighed, yes. But she'd never blushed.

"So," he took a breath and a chance. "You know, then."

Sharona cleared her suddenly dry throat and kept her eyes on the doors in front of them. "Know what, Randy?"

He paused as a familiar case of nerves assailed him once more, but what did he have to lose?

He could lose her. Again.

He reached out and put his hand on her arm until she looked at him once more. "What you just said. About women...you," he clarified. "That means you know, right?"

She took a deep breath. "Yeah," she admitted softly in her Jersey drawl. "I know."

Whatever he would have said next (once he could feel his tongue again, that is) got lost when they arrived at the lobby and the doors opened.

"Lieutenant Disher!" Randy and Sharona jumped as the D.A. yelled at him from down the hallway. "Hurry it up!" They could see him tapping on his watch from there.

"Be right there!" He yelled back.

They stepped out of the elevator and stood there a moment more, unsure of what to say next.

"I...I have to go," he said apologetically.

"I have to go too," she said awkwardly. "I'm going to meet Adrian and Natalie from here."

They stood there, as awkward as two kids at a middle school dance, until Randy heard his name called once again. "Okay, then." He gave her a lame little wave as he turned to join the attorney. "I'll see you around."

"Randy."

He spun around. "Yeah?"

She smiled at him in a way that made his heart beat up into his throat. "You never actually said, you know. All those years. All those hints." Her smile got wider as he looked down at his shoes and the tips of his ears turned red. "Some things," she said slowly. "only count if you say them out loud."

When he just stood there with his mouth agape, she shook her head, just like she always used to when she was exasperated with him. "Just sayin'," she muttered and turned towards the exit.

She was almost to the doors when Randy called her name and ran up to her, ignoring the near-frantic lawyer. He stood in front of her and looked into her eyes, smiling as she raised one eyebrow at him in question.

"I like you Sharona Fleming."

She flushed a little and smiled, then reached out to adjust his stupid tie. "There. Was that so very hard, Lieutenant Disher," she teased.

"You have no idea," he said sincerely, making Sharona laugh.

The D.A. came up at that point and grabbed his arm, actively yanking him towards the courtroom. Randy cursed, but followed obediently. "I'll call you later!" He yelled, pantomiming a phone with his hands. "Don't leave again! I mean, yet!" And disappeared around the corner.

Sharona stood there with a hand to her chest and a silly grin on her face. Well, well, well, she thought to herself. This was going to be interesting.

Please review! I love those things:-)


End file.
